For example, in a region such as mountain region where it is difficult to build wired communications equipment such as a fiber-optic line due to its landform or environment, a wireless communication network may be constructed using access points (APs) of Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) or the like. In addition, in the wireless communication network, for example, the APs may collect and accumulate log information from security cameras and the like, or may collect log information on user access for a coupon distribution service or the like.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a landform of a mountain region where a wireless network is constructed. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the mountain region includes portions used as ski areas, and predicted hazardous zones where an avalanche is expected to occur, an off-limits zone that common people are forbidden to enter, a no-entry zone, and the like. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the wireless communication network is constructed so as to cover the ski areas.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating an example of the system configuration of a wireless communication network that is constructed so as to cover the ski areas illustrated in FIG. 1. The wireless communication network includes, in addition to the ski areas, a plurality of APs P1 that are installed at predetermined positions in the predicted hazardous zones and the like around the ski areas, and a monitoring operation server P2 located at a position that is away from the ski areas and is not influenced by an avalanche.
In accordance with the intended use, for example, the AP may operate as an access point that transmits monitoring signals such as a beacon signal and connects a user terminal, or may operate as a bridge that transmits no monitoring signal and relays wireless communication between access points. The AP operating as a bridge is denoted by “BR (BRidge)” in the drawing. Hereafter, an AP denoted by merely an “AP” means that there is no distinction between an AP operating as an access point and an AP operating as a bridge. When these are distinguished, these are denoted by, for example, “AP#1” or “BR#1” with signs used to identify the devices.
The monitoring operation server P2 monitors the wireless communication network. For example, the monitoring operation server P2 periodically performs the process of fault detection, and upon detecting a fault in any AP in the wireless communication network, notifies APs in the wireless communication network of the fault. This enables each AP receiving the fault detection to switch from a route in operation to a backup route to maintain a service for a user terminal or the connection.
In addition, upon receiving an avalanche warning message from an avalanche predicting system P3, the monitoring operation server P2 notifies the APs in the wireless communication network of the avalanche warning message. The avalanche predicting system P3 is, for example, a system that predicts the occurrence of an avalanche from a landform, climate, the states of snow, and the like. In addition, the monitoring operation server P2 also takes the role of connecting the wireless communication network and the Internet.